Active matrix substrates that include elements such as thin film transistors are widely used as components of electronic devices such as liquid crystal display devices, organic electroluminescent display devices, and solar cells. In active matrix substrates used in conventional liquid crystal display devices, a plurality of scan signal lines (hereafter also referred to as gate bus lines) and a plurality of data signal lines (hereafter also referred to as source bus lines) are disposed so as to intersect on the substrate, thin film transistor elements are provided at each point at which the signal lines intersect, and image signals are sent as appropriate to respective pixel electrodes that are electrically connected to the thin film transistor elements by a switching function of the thin film transistor elements, for example. There are also active matrix substrates on which auxiliary capacitance electrodes are provided on the various pixels. These active matrix substrates are used to prevent degradation of image signals due to self-discharge in the liquid crystal layer or OFF current in the thin film transistor elements while the thin film transistor elements are OFF, and are used as a path or the like for applying various modulated signals during liquid crystal driving. Examples of such active matrix substrates are given below.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an array substrate that includes: a transparent substrate; a plurality of switching elements that are formed so as to be separated from the transparent substrate by a first distance and that include a plurality of pixel electrodes, gate electrodes, drain electrodes, and source electrodes arranged in a matrix, the drain electrodes being respectively electrically connected to the respective pixel electrodes; data lines that are separated from the transparent substrate by a second distance, are disposed between the pixel electrodes, are electrically connected to the source electrodes, and are formed at a width with a first length in order to apply a pixel voltage to the pixel electrodes; gate lines that are electrically connected to the gate electrodes and transmit electric signals for turning the switching elements ON and OFF; and a light-shielding pattern that is formed so as to be separated from the transparent substrate by a third distance and that blocks light that is leaked in the space between pixel electrodes.
Patent Document 2, for example, discloses a display device that includes: a first substrate; a second substrate that faces the first substrate; gate lines that are disposed on the first substrate; data lines that intersect the gate lines and that are disposed on the first substrate; storage lines that are disposed on the first substrate and that are separated from the gate lines; pixel electrodes that are disposed in a pixel region; a common electrode that is disposed on the second substrate so as to face the pixel electrodes; main storage electrodes that extend in the same direction as the data lines so as to overlap the pixel electrodes and the data lines and that branch from the storage lines; and a plurality of sub-storage electrodes that branch from the main storage electrodes and that overlap the pixel electrodes, with the plurality of sub-storage electrodes extending in a direction that is substantially parallel to the data lines.
Similarly, Patent Documents 3 to 5, for example, disclose an active matrix liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display device, and a liquid crystal panel that include an active matrix substrate on which auxiliary capacitance electrodes have been provided.